Dimmitri Avrapoulos
Belonging to a family originally from Ilia in the Peloponnese , Dimitris Avramopoulos was born in Athens June 6 , 1953. He is married and has two children Vivian Keramidas : Filippos and Iasonas.Tra 1978 and 1980 he did his military service as Second Lieutenant in Hellenic Air Force , the Hellenic Air Force , first in Athens , then in the NATO headquarters in Bruxelles.Ha studied law and political science at the National University of Athens Koper , obtaining a Bachelor of Arts. After graduation he obtained a diploma in specialized international organization at Boston University in Brussels , and then a master's degree in European studies at the Institute of European Affairs of the Free University of Brussels . He has received numerous honorary degrees from many international universities and was appointed honorary professor at the State Academy of Sciences and Technology of the University of Moscow Pechino.Oltre to greek , fluent in English, French and Italian . Diplomatic career In 1980 he embarked on a diplomatic career , working at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs greek until 1983. From 1988 to 1992 he was consul in Liège and greek representative at the Conference for Security and Cooperation in Europe in Vienna . At the same time it was also special adviser to the leader of New Democracy , Constantine Mitsotakis . In 1992 he became spokesman for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and Consul General in Geneva . From 1993 he was promoted to Director of the Office of the Prime Minister diplomat . Political career In 1993 , resigned from his diplomatic career , he joined the New Democracy party and from 1993 to 1994 he was an MP in Parliament greco.Nel 1994 he was elected Mayor of Athens , a post to which he was re-elected in 1998. During his two terms he held assignments representation of local authorities in national, European and international , and won the award to his city deiGiochi Olimpiade.Nel XXVIII of 2004 his party won the general election and he was appointed Minister of Tourism in the new government led daKostas Karamanlis . At the same government from 2007 to 2009 he was Minister of Health and Solidarity sociale.Nelle elections of 2009 and was re-elected in July 2010 he was elected vice president of the party during the eighth congress held in November 2011 was appointed Atene.L'11 defense minister in the coalition government led by Lucas Papademos , after resigning from his seat parlamentare.Nelle elections of May 6, 2012 and subsequent of June 17 was re-elected Member of Parliament greco.Il June 21, 2012 he was appointed Minister foreign Affairs in the government led by Antonis Samaras , place that left June 25, 2013 , following a cabinet reshuffle , to become Minister of National Defence . European Commissioner The September 10, 2014 is designated as Commissioner of Greece in the Committee Juncker , where he was given the portfolio for Migration Affairs and Citizenship. Honors Honors Greek Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Phoenix Foreign honors Grand Decoration of Honour of the Order of Merit of the Republic of Austria ( Austria ) Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Crown ( Belgium ) Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Leopold II ( Belgium ) Knight of the Order of Merit I Class civil (Bulgaria ) Knight of the Order of Makarios III ( Cyprus ) Knight of the Order of the White Star Class (Estonia ) Commander Grand Cross of the Order of the Lion of Finland ( Finland ) Officer of the Order of the Legion of Honor (France ) Knight of the National Order of Merit (France ) Grand Cross of Merit of the Order of Merit of Germany ( Germany ) Grand Cordon of the National Order of the Cedar (Lebanon ) Officer of the Order of Merit of the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg ( Luxembourg ) Honorary Companion of the National Order of Merit (Malta ) Knight Grand Cross of the Order of St. Mark ( Patriarchate of Alexandria ) Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Holy Sepulchre ( Patriarchate of Jerusalem ) Cross of Commander of the Order of Merit the Republic of Poland ( Poland ) Grand Cross of the Order of Merit ( Portugal ) - January 31 2003Gran Cross of the Order of Civil Merit ( Spain ) Commander Grand Cross of the Order of the Polar Star ( Sweden ) Grand Cross of the Order of Diego de Losanta (Venezuela ) Category:Male Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Policy